Shattered Images part 5
by orchid1982
Summary: You can read this as a stand alone, but I guess it helps to read the other parts to know a bit more about their background story. This is a Shandy fic, but it's not like there is smut in every chapter. In this part Sharon and Andy try to continue their lives, after the impact their last case had on their private lives. In the mean time the LAPD hunts a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: thank you all for letting me know who are still reading. It means a lot to me to know that people still enjoy this story. I remember having so much fun writing this part. Because of your positive reaction I have also began typing part 6. As some of you know I write the traditional way, so each chapter has to be typed after that, which is quite some work. I just felt motivated again, because maybe there are still some readers who want to continue this journey with me. It is also helpful to be spending time in my little bubble again.**

**I also began writing part 7. It was hard to write shandy right after season six, and long after that if I am completely honest. Now I seem to enjoy to write for Sharon and Andy again.**

**As a thank you to all of your great reactions, chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't mind any mistakes, this is not my native language. The characters don't belong to me, just playing with them.**

**Rated M to be on the safe side.**

Chapter one

This was the second week without any major cases. After wrapping up the Alice Jensen case, they'd had only a few robberies. It was nice to be home at six for a change or actually have something that resembled a normal weekend. Andy's lips touched her neck, her hand sneaking up to touch his nape, her fingers lazily stroking through the thick dark hair.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm one lucky woman."

"Almost finished?"

"I can't believe how much mail piled up."

Over the Alice Jensen case, she had practically moved in at his place. The only reason, why they were at hers now, was so she could get some fresh clothing and deal with her mail. He knew the next step in their relationship was them living together, but he was tentative to ask her. Sharon had worked hard for her independency. Andy promised her once he wasn't going to take that away from her. And if she wanted to live with him permanent, she wouldn't keep her apartment and she wouldn't have hired a cleaning lady.

It wasn't easy, but he had to tell himself that she hadn't been living together with Raydor either and they'd been engaged. Sharon hadn't even been much at Raydor's place, so he'd have to tell himself that they were actually doing okay. She felt at home at his place and maybe he just had to leave it up to her to take that next step. Patience had been the key word all throughout his relationship with Sharon.

"I'll finish these after dinner."

Sharon tossed the envelopes on her salon table, getting up from the couch, to have a peek at what was smelling so good.

"Mmm, that smells delicious."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll serve."

Sharon smiled content. Andy loved pampering her and he looked so cute while doing so. It was worth it to sit back and let him wait her on her every need, although it sometimes went against her nature. This was her way of indulging him.

"Here you go…"

"Thanks, honey…."

Andy looked mesmerized at her smile combined with the glimmer in her eyes. He loved the fact that she was so extremely grateful for the little things.

"Oh Andy, it's delicious again."

"It's just simple home cooking, hon."

He wouldn't let her praise him. Sharon knew what was about to happen next, he'd start another subject.

"So what do you think about the new guys?"

Sharon hadn't had much interaction with them yet. Mainly because they didn't like her, but what was new there? The two Detectives came in from Narcotics. They all hated her there. They called her a rat or a snitch for outing one of their own. Phelps and Keegan chose to ignore her. They acted like she wasn't even there. Partnering up with Sanders and Dixon wasn't making things easier. Now there were simply four unfriendly faces she'd have to endure.

"I haven't really interacted with them. "

Andy looked over at her, studying her, while her eyes were fixed on the plate in front of her.

"Did they do something?"

Andy knew they were from Narcotics and Sanders and Dixon had never been kind to her.

"You need me to talk to them?"

Sharon knew that Andy wouldn't mean a friendly talk.

"No… I don't need you to do that."

The last thing she needed was for Andy to act like some knight in shining armor at work. To protect her for the bullies there. She had never wanted Jack to do that either. Just because Andy was working at the same place, didn't mean she'd want him to fight her battles for her.

His eyes wouldn't let go of her, so she looked more serious.

"I don't need you looking out for me at work, Andy."

As hewas just staring at her like that, she knew Andy wasn't totally convinced yet. He had this extreme need to protect her. That was just so him. Sharon knew he couldn't help it.

"Andy…."

"Alright, alright…" He almost growled the words. "I'll try…"

A small smile curled her lips. More she couldn't really ask of him.

"Well at least the workload is getting less. I like spending more time with you."

Andy reached for her hand across the table and squeezed it.

"I like simply being with you, without the load of a major case weighing on top of us. "

It felt like they were finally getting to know each other. Relax around each other. They were at the beginning of a long life ahead of them. These days Andy actually dared to dream. He'd imagine Sharon as his bride. Looking amazing as she'd walk down the church ile in a white dress and lace veil. His mother would adore her, there was no doubt about that. Instinctively she knew Sharon was good for him. Exactly what he needed.

Andy seemed so far away in thoughts to her.

"Where are you?"

Andy blushed, interrupted from his thoughts. He didn't want to pressure her by telling her he'd been thinking about marrying her. Andy could imagine her feeling uncomfortable by him steering in that direction.

"You were better thinking about me, mister."

Andy chuckled. "Always."

His thumb stroke the back of her hand. "I was just thinking about my mother and how she will adore you. My family can't wait to meet you."

Sharon focused on her plate, which was nearly empty now. She knew Andy was, although living far away, very close with his family. Sometimes that knowledge made her feel like she had trouble breathing. Thoughts haunting her. What if they wouldn't like her? She didn't want Andy to have to chose between his family and her. The idea to meet his family was overwhelming and scary. Her entire family existed of only three people, her included. She didn't have any brothers or sisters, Andy had five. All had spouses, children. They all knew one another, she'd be different. She could imagine the way Andy must have felt, the first time when he met her parents.

There was a troubling look in her eyes. Something was pressuring her. Andy soon realized his mistake. "Honey? Hey.. They'll love you. They will, there's no need to worry."

Sharon made an effort to smile. She didn't want Andy to feel bad.

"What are you scared of? They know how much I love you."

Her parents knew how much she loved Andy as well. Her father still hadn't been very welcoming towards him. During the Jensen case, everything spiraled out of control. She knew her father had merely blamed Andy for her tenacity in going after his friend. Now they were hardly on speaking terms. Sharon knew her mother suffered, as she missed her so much. She had always spend time with her mother and father on a weekly base, no matter how busy life had been, she had made time. Now she hadn't seen them in weeks. A small glimpse at church, that was all.

Andy saw her eyes glistening. The sad look in them, fighting her own emotions. Unbeknownst and unwilling he had hit a nerve. Since the Alice Jensen case, the relationship with her parents, especially her father, had cooled off. To be honest it had already began when her father found out about their relationship. He knew it was hurtful to Sharon.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

Nothing was okay. Not with her voice breaking like that. Not with the moist in her eyes.

"Did you speak your mom?"

"Not much.. I'd like to go to church tomorrow."

Sharon hoped to talk at least to her mom. She hadn't been in a fight with her, but still her mom was the one punished, because her dad was too damn stubborn.

"Would you go with me? I really don't want to go alone." She had been going alone, the last two weeks and Sharon didn't believe she could go through that again.

So she did need him, his strength, support. He was beginning to learn that the private Sharon was entirely different from who she was at work. He squeezed her hand. "Of course."

She offered him a grateful, but sad smile. Andy wished he knew a way to make it all better again.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

With her leg folded underneath her, she'd resumed her mail opening. The result from her Detective exam on top. She looked at it and then threw it on the 'answered' pile, feeling the couch dipping,as Andy sat down.

"I'll do the dishes later, almost done with my mail."

"Already did them."

"I told you I would. You already did the cooking."

Sharon smiled, as she saw the grin on his face, the mischievous flicker in his eyes. Bending a bit towards her.

"I'm sure you know better ways to thank me."

His lips caught her lower lip. A gently touch at first, sucking as he pressed them harder on hers. Ending with two light kisses, before he pulled back. His eyes not leaving hers, as he sought blindly for the last few envelopes on her lap.

"You can get to these in the morning."

Sharon smiled, there was no way she could deny him anything, when his eyes glimmered like this. She hummed agreeing.

Andy was about to put the envelopes on the salon table, as he saw the opened envelope, with the LAPD stamp on it, on top. It wasn't their pay check, so he kind of wondered what it was about.

"Something important?"

Her eyes followed his to the envelope, she'd just opened. "Not really…"

Frowning he looked at her, silent demanding more of an explanation than just those two words.

"Just the results of my Detective exam."

Andy sat straight up, forgetting all about his previous romantic plans.

"You took the Detective's exam? You didn't even mention it."

Sharon shrugged. She hadn't seen the significance in telling him. She hadn't given it much thought, just took the exam, because the Commander had mentioned it.

"It came up, so I just thought I'd give it a try. It hadn't passed my mind anymore. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Don't let it get you down. It took me twice to pass the exam, hon. You'll pass it next time. "

"I passed."

Andy looked surprised, he didn't understand why she was so oblivious about it.

"But that's great. Congratulations."

With a huge smile on his face he took her face in both of his hands, kissing her.

Sharon smiled. He seemed genuinely happy for her. Proud. She knew how special that was. Not many men would have the same genuine reaction he had. They wouldn't think about it as much of an accomplishment. Jack certainly wouldn't have. Right at this moment, she realized once again, how lucky she was to have Andy in her live, love her.

He stared at her. His eyes trying to read her, but not finding the answers. "Why would you toss it aside like that? It's something to be proud of. You're really good at what you do."

A blush covered her cheeks, her eyes casting down. She shouldn't be so shy. Just dismiss it like this. His fingertips touched her chin, gently making her look back up at him. "You are…"

"It doesn't matter now. There are two new Detectives within our division."

"Hon, you only graduated two years ago. Most of your class mates are still in Patrol. Give it a year or two and you'll have your promotion. Passing the exam already, will only speak for you. You're still at the beginning of your career."

His thumb stroke her cheek, loving. Then his hand reached for the envelope. "We're going to frame this."

Sharon shook her head, a light chuckle escaping her lips. Andy was simply incorrigible.

"But first we're going to have a proper celebration."

Taking her hand in his she giggled, allowing him to lead her from the couch towards her bed room.

He loved hearing her giggle. Allowing himself to fall on her bed and pull her on top of him, resulted in a giggling fit. Her shaking form on top of his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands drew lazy circles on her back. Her giggles subsiding, as the tiny kisses she gave him, lengthened.

Soon their lips moved in the same rhythm, as his hands stroke her back. Her fingers occupied with the hem of his t-shirt, blindly moving it up. She wanted it out of the way. Sharon wanted to feel his muscles flex underneath her fingers. She loved his firm and smooth skin. Working out wasn't on top of his priority list, still he managed to pull off a perfectly toned body.

Her fingers were stretched, covering more of his skin. She liked the feeling of him, as much as he liked the feeling of her bare skin. That made him aware of the fact that too much fabric was still in his way.

In one move he flipped her over, resulting in another giggling fit. Andy enjoyed looking at her shaking body beneath him. Sitting up, he made quick work of pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere beside the bed. His bare chest brought her back to the program. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, while her fingers focused on unbuckling his belt and opening his pants.

Their first time she'd been so shy, but they were slowly getting to know each other on every level. He liked the fact that she felt more confident, enough to take lead on some occasions. Time was all they needed. It was the way it should be. Forty years from now, Andy still wanted to be able to push new buttons inside of her, while his mind had memorized every single soft spot of her body. Just like he already knew that Sharon would buckle underneath him fast, if his hand kneaded her breast, while his lips caressed the skin right behind her earlobe. Just like he knew, she liked something, when her fingers would bury in his hair, pulling him close. Like he learned she wasn't very vocal at that stage, her death grip, keeping him in certain places was far more effective than words. Sharon would keep him in place, her hips buckling when the tension increased. He'd begun to read her body language, focus on it, to learn what she liked and what she didn't, although it had taken her a while before she trusted him enough to actually lead him away from a certain place, or when he did something she wasn't too keen on. Sharon had learned to have the confidence to guide him.

They took it slow the first time, but in time he learned Sharon wasn't always favoring the slow path. Like now the passion boiled inside of her, urging him to quicken his pace. He'd focus on her neck longer, knowing she had several soft spots there. The thumb of his one hand slowly rubbing her nipple, his other hand stroking the inside of her thighs. Both actions gave her goose bumps.

A smile curled on her lips. Andy always whispered words of love in her ear. He made her feel very special. Her hand slowly stroke the nape of his neck. As he focused back on her neck, her hands made quick work of his pants and boxers. Sharon wanted to feel him. How ready he was.

It was enough encouragement for him to move on, his lips moving over her collarbone, while his fingers shoved the bra straps from her shoulders. His hands making quick work of the clasp at her back. In one move he removed it, being able to focus on her panties. His thumbs hooking into the fabric to slide it down, grateful as she moved her bottom up, taking it upon herself to kick it of her legs.

His finger felt how wet she was, his thumb pad putting pressure on the bundle of nerves to make her react faster. Her knees falling to the side, an invitation for him to fill her.

Her walls fitted like a tight glove, her grip strong. In time she got more bold, less hesitant in letting him know what she liked. Sharon no longer hesitated keeping him inside of her to increase the tension, to a point it almost ached. Her slickness allowed him to fasten his pace, to hit her deeper, reaching that other bundle of nerves much faster.

She gasped, her head falling back, pressing it into the pillow underneath her, while the blood rushed towards her brain so fast, white dots appeared behind her closed eye lits. It was the moment he would stop. That brief moment of concern.

"Andy…."

She only said his name, but in her tone of voice she said so much more. The need for him so obvious in the way she pronounced his name. He'd increase his pace slow, carefully building up, increasing the tension. Andy wanted to feel her shudder beneath him, before he'd come. Wrapping his arms around her, as he would collapse on top of her. Peppering her with soft kisses, telling her how much he loved her, while he relished the feel of her fingers stroking his nape, his shoulder blades. Well spend and filled with love they'd fall asleep, needing each other's body heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: thank you so so much for the lovely the guest reviews. You all made my day! To the guest reviewer looking forward to me writing part 6 and 7. Part 6 is already completed, just need to type that one writing on part 7. I have this story figured out in my head until part 11 so a lot more to come as long as people are interested.**

** As this is kind of an in between chapter, I might upload another one later this week. I hope you all enjoy this one as well!**

**just playing with these characters, they are not mine.**

Chapter two

Andy fumbled with his tie, as they made their way from the car, to the church. The clicking of Sharon's heels fast. They were a bit late. Showering together hadn't been time managing after all. It never was.

"Will you stop fumbling with your tie? It looks fine."

She was just one step ahead of him, so how she knew with her back turned towards him, would always remain a mystery to him. Andy raised both of his eyebrows and followed her in.

Sharon felt the prying eyes, the stares. People fell silent, staring disapproving at her. Just like the last weeks. That's why she was so glad Andy came with her. She didn't want to go through this alone again. It was enough to have these hostile stares at work.

Andy's brows furrowed, seeing what happened in front of him. The people stopped midsentence, looking accusing in Sharon's direction. His hand found the small of her back fast. Andy just wanted her to feel him. No wonder she asked him to come with her.

"You okay?"

"Hm-mm…"

The slight tremble made it less convincing.

What was this? Was this because of the Jensen case? Because she went after one of their own? That she'd been right, obviously didn't matter. He narrowed his eyes, silently threatening them to back off. Her father looked at her and not. Her mother had turned towards her, the moment the climate in the room changed. She smiled sad. The whole situation hurt the both of them. Sharon knew her mom would want her to sit with them, but she couldn't. Halfway across the church aisle her steps faltered, turning towards Andy for a brief moment, to let him know she wanted to sit down here. She felt the eyes still trained on them. Andy's face looked hardened. All bets were off, if one of them would say a word in an audible fashion. Here she wouldn't blame him for it. She'd asked him along to get his support.

Andy quit his stare, as he felt Sharon looking at him. She wanted to sit down. Halfway, not in the front with her parents. He hated to think about the times she had to endure this alone.

Taking her hand in his, his thumb began to rub the back of her hand. Sharon glanced brief at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She was so grateful he came along with her. At least now she didn't have to feel so alone.

These people were so ignorant. He didn't get it. Why were they looking at her, like she was the criminal? She had done the right thing. She had made sure that a child murderer was now behind bars awaiting his trial. It shouldn't matter that it was one of them. They should be the ones ashamed for believing in his innocence for so long.

Now they were complete strangers. Probably not knowing Sharon and how good she was at her job. Her father should though. He had expected him to come to Sharon, the moment he heard there was a substantial case against his friend, the good old doctor. It hadn't happened though. Mark hadn't come, he hadn't called. Was it about him losing face? Was he afraid for his daughter's stubbornness? In fact Andy wasn't so sure Sharon would talk to him if he came. He didn't know. All it would take was an apology and time. The man must know that. Sharon was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. Most likely she had inherited that stubbornness from him. Was it that trait that kept him from going to his daughter and admit that he'd been wrong?

To top the uncomfortable tension, Raydor was seated only two rows in front of them. He didn't get any disapproving looks send his way, for defending a child murderer. No that was probably perfectly acceptable in their society. If he wouldn't know better, he'd say Sharon didn't belong here. She was so pure and down to earth. Nothing like all these hoity toity's surrounding them now. He rather had the working class kind then. Sharon would be respected for her actions in their church community.

Raydor looked over his shoulder, more interested in Sharon than the sermon. When would he finally accept the fact that he lost her and let her go? In his own depraved way he'd enjoyed Sharon countering him. Irritated and frustrated at the moment, but now long forgotten. He looked at her with a mixture of lust and admiration. That confident twinkle in his eyes, mocking him. As if Jack wanted to tell him to enjoy it while he still could, because he would have her back. Just the thought of his assumption made his blood boil. Every time Jack countered him it took all it had in him not to punch him down and wipe that stupid grin of his face. Andy's fingers flexed subconsciously before balling them into fists. He only realized he had when Sharon's hand stroke his arm. She had a calming effect on him. Always had, from the moment he had stopped fighting her and allowed her in.

Andy hardly listened to the words. The only reason why he went to church was because Sharon asked him. She knew he didn't care much about the words spoken in the sermon, knew he was only there for her. Sharon accepted that. Like she had never pressured him to join her. Studying her face, he knew she actually listened. She looked so beautiful. Eager for knowledge. Listening with an open mind and heart. There was one thing Andy did. He thanked God with an open mind and heart Thanking God every day for bringing her into his life.

Sharon had a tighter grip on his hand, during the final words of the service. She must know all the eyes were back on her again. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently .

"Would you like to go to your parents?"

There was a moment of conflict in her eyes, before she shook her head.

"It's okay."

Sharon swallowed, she couldn't make that first step. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to her mother, but she didn't want to face her father. He should come to her, not the other way around. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"You want me to go to your mom?"

Tears formed in her eyes. He was so sweet, so caring. Sharon knew he rather didn't speak to her dad, still he was willing to walk over to them. Again she shook her head. She couldn't expect that from him. He shouldn't have to do that for her.

Andy knew it was too much. She was so complex. Every time he believed he knew her a bit better, something like this would happen, her wall would come up again. Knowing when he shouldn't pressure her. So he nodded, holding her hand even tighter.

"Sharon. Darling."

Andy bit his lip, that was all they needed, Raydor. He squared his shoulders, while he turned around. His eyes shot a warning glance at Raydor. He wished Sharon would simply ignore him and walk away. At least she was a lot calmer than he was, maybe it was because the wall already had been up.

"Hello, Jack."

She sighed the sentence, before she simply turned around. Andy saw the angry grimace on Raydor's face ,before he turned around to join Sharon. He didn't like being ignored especially not by Sharon. They only made a few steps towards the exit when they heard his spiteful words.

"In a rush are you? On your way to ruin another respectable citizen's life?"

Sharon froze, her spine going rigid, the cold feeling of his spiteful words travelling upwards. Her jaw clenched, her shoulders tensed, while her hands clenched themselves in tight fists pressed against her thighs. Desperate to control the anger, that caused her limbs to tremble. How dare he? The accusive tone in his voice. Jack should know this was wrong, but then again, this church was filled with people who believed she'd done something appalling, targeting one of their own. Part of her wanted to just walk out of that church. Head held up high and never look back. This was just as much her community as his though. Her parents took her there, ever since their move to Los Angeles. Her parents were still in the front. Her father probably agreeing with Jack, but her mom wasn't. It didn't even matter, whether she had any friends there. She would not allow Jack to chase her away, make her feel uncomfortable, at a place where she belonged.

Sharon turned around and in a few steps she was back, right in front of Jack. Their eyes locked. Sharon's eyes shot fire, but Jack's eyes only hardened. There wasn't any love in those eyes of him. She wasn't sure whether she could call it hate. It was a sure thing though, that if he couldn't get to love her, he'd hurt her.

Andy didn't like the look in Raydor's eyes. The hate in them. He didn't know what else to call it. Jack only cared about one thing at this moment and that was hurt Sharon. Andy took a few steps towards them. Mainly because he couldn't help himself. Sharon wouldn't want him to interfere.

They had an audience. She could feel all the eyes staring at them, but she didn't care. She'd fight for moral standards, no matter what.

"Respectable? You really want to call thát man a respectable citizen?"

"And clearly I'm not the only one here."

Jack's smug smile, build up the rahge in her so fast. Feeling an itch in her hands, they tingled, Sharon really wanted to hit him. He could push her buttons way too fast.

"That just proves how naive these people really are. And that they all rather live in this dream world of theirs, than admit to the horrible truth of one of them killing an innocent little girl."

Jack frowned angry, getting in her face. "My client is innocent until proven guilty."

"Your client is guilty, Jack. He killed that girl and it is about time that you and everyone else starts to acknowledge that."

"He's not branded guilty simply because you want him to, my dear."

"It's because there is evidence."

"That's simply not how it works in the real world. There's a fine line between good and bad. You still have to learn so much."

"Like not everything is like you believe it to be? Believe me, I already learned that lesson. I learned not everyone is who you believe them to be either."

Her eyes shortly travelled to her father. She couldn't prevent the tears from swelling in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she looked back at Jack.

"You're certainly not the man I believed you to be, when I fell in love with you."

Andy wasn't sure what Sharon said. He only knew it hit a nerve, as Raydor's face went blank. He sought Sharon's eyes as she turned around towards him. Raydor had done some significant damage as well. Sharon's eyes were moist, vulnerable. She was so easy to hurt, as Raydor knew exactly where to hit her. At least she hit him back. Andy touched her cheek, smiling sad, only releasing her, when she returned a small smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight against his side.

Andy opened the car door for her. All he wanted was to take her away from there. Hold her, kiss her, show her how much she was loved.

"Sharon…."

She turned around, as she heard her mom's soft voice. The worry was edged on her face. Sharon could imagine she must feel caught in the middle. She couldn't remember ever witnessing a real argument between her parents. No doubt her mom felt torn. Not wanting to argue with her husband, but not wanting to distance herself from her child either. They had always been so close and now they hardly spoke to one another in weeks.

"Sharon, sweetie, are you alright? I saw you talking to Jack, and…"

Diane had seen her daughter's eyes. So many conflicting emotions. The fire in her eyes, the rage. She could understand it. The mere thought of someone hurting an innocent little girl. All she could think of was, what if Sharon had been killed when she was a little girl. She didn't understand why her husband closed his eyes for everything. She didn't understand Jack defending the man either.

Once they'd been so happy that Sharon and Jack fell in love. They'd seemed the perfect fit. She had never imagined back then he'd be capable of hurting her daughter, but he had, several times and he still was. She'd seen the moist in Sharon's eyes, earlier, the vulnerability.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Jack said something that hurt you."

"It's not like that never happened before either. Mom, I'm fine, really."

Diane touched her cheek, slowly rubbing it with her thumb. A sad smile covered her lips.

"I miss you, sweetie."

"I can't …" Her sentence broke before Sharon could finish it, overruled by emotions. Casting down her eyes, she didn't want her mom to see the pain in them.

Diane cupped her chin, lifting Sharon's face, so her eyes could meet hers. Her other hand stroking the lock of hair from her face, tugging it behind her ear.

"I know… Listen to me, sweetheart. Your daddy has been very stubborn throughout this ordeal. He knows he has hurt you, believe me, he does. He's got no idea how to make it all better."

What would make this all better? Sharon had no idea. There was no way they could turn back the clock. Undo the things that happened, or were spoken. He had lied to her. Favored his friend before her. An innocent child had died and he had worried about his friends reputation, the hospital's reputation. He had helped to undermine her. Now he knew it was wrong, but to be honest, now it was too late. The trust she had in him was gone. Sharon didn't want to see her mom hurt. She hated to put her in the middle of this. She didn't have the answer either , though.

"I don't know either, momma."

Both women stared at each other for a moment. Diane knowing Sharon wasn't going to be the one giving in. How was this going to be solved, when she couldn't even get the two of them together in one room? If they would only talk. Sharon was hurt too much and her husband was scared of a confrontation, seeing the pain in their daughter's eyes, the pain that he caused.

Andy could see the conflict within the both of them. "Sharon, honey, maybe we could all have dinner together or something."

Sharon looked at him, as if he'd suggested for them to have dinner in the middle of a battle field.

"Just dinner. Forget for a moment about the things that have happened."

"And talk about what? About his job, ours? His friends, or maybe the acquaintances in there, who all believe I've committed a sin, arresting one of their own. Or about him favoring Jack over you?"

Neither Diane nor Andy had expected the amount of anger, clearly still lingering inside of her. If they would get together now, it would only end in an argument and that was something they were all trying to avoid.

"Mom, I really miss you too and I'm sorry you're in the middle of all this, but I can't do that. I can't just sit at the dinner table and act like there's nothing wrong."

Andy knew Sharon had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that.

"Maybe we could have lunch together. Only the two of us." Diane tried.

" I'd love to, mom. Call me later this week and we'll plan something."

Diane bend in to wrap Sharon in a hug. "I will."

"Just to be sure, try to reach me at Andy's place first. You do have his number, right?"

Diane nodded, releasing her hold. She gave Sharon a kiss on her cheek, before letting her leave.

Mark looked worried at Diane. "Was Sharon alright?"

The look she'd given him, during her conversation with Jack, had felt like a stab in the heart.

"No. Our daughter is not alright, Mark. She's both angry and hurt."

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"That's the worst thing you could do right now."

"I was wrong, maybe if I'd let her know that…"

"She already does. She knew you were wrong from the start. That's part of the problem. You admitting you were wrong is not going to do it."

"Then what will?" His frustration seeped through.

"I don't know, Mark. Maybe this has destroyed your relationship with her forever."

Diane looked sad. Sharon was right, she was caught in the middle. She so desperately wanted things to be normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:thank you so much for the great reviews and messages, they all made my day! also thank you for the guest reviews, I can't respond to you by message, so I will do it like this.. I love reading what you think of my chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**just playing with these characters they are not mine.**

Chapter three

Andy appeared in the doorway, looking at his Commander, hovering over a stack of paperwork. The slight slump of his shoulders, made Hamilton look tired. Andy knew he'd never be caught in a desk job. In thirty years from now he would still be chasing the criminals of Los Angeles on the streets.

"You wanted to talk to me, Commander?"

Hamilton looked up, as if only now aware of Andy in the doorway.

"Yes, Flynn, come in, have a seat. Close the door behind you."

Andy did as he was told, wondering whether he was in trouble. He sat down in the chair , his knees falling apart , as he took on a comfortable pose.

"Do you know your partner already passed her Detective's exam?"

Flynn's eyes twinkled, looking so damn proud. That man was still madly in love. Hamilton couldn't really blame Andy either. Sharon Elliot was a classic beauty on top of being smart and extremely loving.

"Yeah, proves she's damn good at her job."

"You say without being biased at all…."

A small smile curled on Hamilton's lips, while Andy's face turned dead serious.

"I'm not just saying that, because she's my girlfriend, and…"

"Hold your horses, Flynn…"

"We're always nothing but professional at the station."

"Well, there will be some changes…"

"Changes?"

"Now she's passed the Detective's exam…"

"No way, she's not transferring...You waited for this, so you could have a good reason to transfer her to some other division."

"Flynn, what are you talking about?"

"She can't be a Detective here, so she'll be promoted once she transfers.. that's just. It's not going to happen. We work together just fine and you said it was okay…"

"Will you stop rambling on."

"If she goes, I will too."

"Flynn, stop it. Good God, no one is going anywhere. I've decided to give Elliot her promotion. I'll promote her to Detective, right here, within our division."

Andy frowned. "Is that possible with those two new guys from Narc?"

"Took me some persuading, but her track record speaks for her."

"Okay.. So what's the problem?"

"Well, you're not going to be her superior officer anymore."

"So?"

"And she's probably the youngest Detective ever. That could be intimidating."

"I'm very proud of Sharon. We've always worked on a level of equality. I don't believe it will be a problem at all."

"Good, because I see her being your superior officer one day."

"And I'm sure when she does, she will deserve it."

Hamilton smiled, he'd never thought of Flynn being the modern type. Not before he partnered up with Elliot. Just look at him now.

"If that was all…"

"One more thing. It looks like we'll all have a day off tomorrow, so could you make sure Elliot comes to Grady's tonight? I thought it would be nice to surprise her with a small promotion celebration there."

It was a tradition for the division to celebrate someone's promotion. Andy was sure it would mean a lot to Sharon to have the same kind of celebration.

"She'll love that. Sure I'll get her there. Seven?"

"That's fine."

Andy nodded and left. Hoping Sharon wouldn't be able to figure out the surprise. He was terrible at keeping things a secret for her.

SASASASASASASASASASA

Sharon giggled as Andy took her by the hand, guiding her through the small alley. All she'd gotten out of him was that it was a surprise.

"Andy where are you taking me?"

Her voice was light and bubbly. A sparkle in her eyes, a smile on her lips. His Sharon.

"We're almost there."

'Grady's' Sharon, recognized the sign. It was a well known cops bar. She'd been there once in her academy days. Like everywhere around cops, she'd been frowned upon. Finding a friend there, had been quickly discarded.

She had also picked up Andy once, bringing him to her place, when he was back in his drinking days.

"Andy honey, what are we doing here?"

Andy was sober for quite a while now. She was so proud of him. There must be days when he struggled, but he had kept his promise to her. No matter how well he was doing, she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea for him to enter a bar.

"Small celebration."

Sharon looked confused.

"Hamilton arranged something."

It must be for the new guys. "I don't know. I don't want this to be awkward for you. Honey, we don't even like those new guys. Can't we skip this one?"

Andy stroke her back. "Come on just for a little while, or we'd be the only ones not there.. Come on." He smiled before he kissing the side of her face, gently guiding her towards the door.

Hamilton smiled as they came in. "There they are. Congratulations, Elliot! Here, here for the new Detective in our midst!"

Sharon stared trying to register the words, they only sinked in as Andy pulled her back against his chest. His lips on her skin, right after he whispered 'Congratulations, Detective', in her ear. This party was for her. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She didn't like to be in the center of attention. It made her feel awkward. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist though, holding her tight. They were always very discrete at the station, but they weren't there now. He knew she felt awkward, so he kept kissing her and murmuring words in her ear.

"You did it."

As he squeezed her tight against him, she smiled. His hands were keeping her possessive against him. Normally they wouldn't, but this was sort of a private affair. It wasn't like no one knew. They knew they were home together every evening.

They were all there. Even Sanders, Dixon and the new guys. Probably under pressure by the Commander, but she couldn't care much about that. She was touched to see the genuine smiles on some of the faces, like their Commander, Cohen and Zygerski.

Sharon hoped she didn't blush like some shy schoolgirl when Commander Hamilton walked over to congratulate her.

"Congratulations, Elliot. You deserve it."

She shook his hand, casting her eyes down, her voice soft as she thanked him.

Zygerski gave her a pad on the shoulder. "Well done, kid."

She wasn't sure whether she should be happy by being called a 'kid', but at least it was something. She smiled as Cohen was his usual self.

"Congratulations, guess I finally have an excuse to kiss you."

Andy narrowed his eyes.

"Or give you a lovely hand shake."

Sharon laughed, offering her hand to Cohen, giggling as he brought it to his lips and gave it a quick kiss, being his ever cheeky self. Andy pursed his lips.

"Hey it was only a small hand kiss. No need to be all possessive. You've got the rest of her already."

Andy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, but she didn't mind. She had never liked it when Jack showed everyone she was his girlfriend, but with Andy it was all different. He knew when to give her the space she needed. When she could handle things on her own. He could be worried and overprotective, but he never smothered her. Andy knew which battles were worth fighting for. Their relationship wasn't ruled by compromises. It came natural to them, as they were willing to make certain sacrifices for their love.

Her hand reached out to stroke his nape. They were so relaxed. It was a novice for them , to be this intimate with one another in front of their colleagues. He hadn't imagined Sharon would feel this at ease.

She only stopped, when Hamilton offered him a beer. Andy knew that was the reason for her to be hesitant about coming here. Sharon probably didn't want to expose him to the temptation. She was very mindful of him. No matter how many times he told her it was okay for her to drink alcohol in front of him, she only drank wine, when he bought her a bottle and brought it home.

He declined with a smile, asking for some cranberry juice instead. Sharon was very fast to decline as well, opting for his choice of drink.

"You don't have to. This is your party."

With a smile on her face, she turned towards him. "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Looking into her eyes he was still amazed by the amount of love he saw in them.

"I love you…"

Sharon smiled huge.

"Do you know how proud I am of you, Sharon? About who you are in life. About how good you are at your job."

She couldn't help, blushing. Andy Flynn was pretty amazing. He loved her so much that he actually took joy in her succeeding, in what her dreams were. She came first. He'd been willing to transfer, so she could keep her job. For their relationship. Even in his decision to stay here, he'd been thinking about her. She would have to start over in New York. She'd been just as willing to do just that. Their love was what was most important, everything else came second.

"I love you too, Andy." Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. All of a sudden forgetting their colleagues around them.

Zygerski slapped Cohen's hand away, as he wanted to whistle. Hamilton turned around, a smile on his face. It looked like Flynn and Elliot were celebrating their own private party. They were right together. If anyone would have predicted this when he first partnered them up together, he'd said they were crazy. Somehow this blossomed, right under their noses. Although they were probably aware of what was going on even before them. They were a good team on every level possible. He was still smiling at the thought of Elliot taming Flynn, when the distinctive sound of a gunshot rang through the room.

For everyone present time slowed down. The windows rattled because of the sound. Andy's hands on her waist tightened. The second before, they'd been drowning in each other's eyes. Now they were on high alert.

Andy's first instinct was to push Sharon towards the bar, away from the windows, the glass in the door. The gunshot had been outside, nearby.

Andy had a death grip on her waist. She let him handle on instinct. As long as they didn't know what was going on. Everyone was on high alert by the time they heard the second shot. Hamilton was the first with his hand on his gun. Zygerski and Cohen right beside him with Andy.

One hand was still keeping her behind him. For a moment he turned around. Andy wanted to tell her to stay there, just as he remembered she wasn't only his girlfriend, but also one of them. There was no way Sharon would stay behind and wait for them to return.

The alley was lit by the lights beside the door, but it was hard to see anything from inside. Sharon looked behind her, catching a glimpse of Sanders and Keegan going around back, Dixon and Phelps choosing the other route along aback. Hamilton was at the door. Zygerski and Cohen to the left, while they were closer to the window. The shooting had stopped, but Andy had her still pinned behind him.

They exchanged glances. Nods indicating the order in which they'd go outside. Hamilton's fingers counting down from three. Once outside they'd follow procedure. They were trained for situations like these, already from the first day they set foot on the Academy.

As they spread out in the alley. It all went fast. Checking left, right, weapons drawn. Their hearts beating louder with every shadow their eyes fell upon. Sharon had been the last one out, already hearing the 'all clear' from Cohen and Zygerski. She stared at the two bodies on the floor. There was no mistaking, two young patrol men. She'd worn the well known black uniform herself. It seemed like a lifetime ago, although it could only be two years. Crimson red, starting to spread underneath the bodies, filling her nose with the stealth odor of blood. It had you feel this metal taste in your mouth, that was hard to get rid off.

The others joined them from around the corner, Hamilton looking up at them.

"Anything?"

"No. No one in sight."

Andy and Cohen were kneeling down at the bodies. Their fingers gently applying pressure on the skin of their necks. Focusing to feel the pulsing vein underneath. A small flutter, the slightest indication there was still a breath of life in these young men's bodies.

Sharon pictured them smiling, talking about whatever they'd encountered at their job today. Something exciting or someone they'd met. Ready to wind down with a beer. Relax, end a long day. Fueling up for another one ahead of them, or celebrating having the next days off. She pictured them happy, before one dreadful gunshot ended it all. It made her feel sick to her stomach. This was so senseless. She would never be able to grasp why people killed absolute strangers in cold blood.

"He's still got a pulse."

Andy went over to Cohen, beginning chest compressions.

"We should have seen someone. We were out right away."

Hamilton was right. They could still smell the gun powder from the bullet wounds. Hamilton turned back to Sanders and Dixon.

"You sure you didn't see anyone around back? These are two of your own."

"Yes, Sir, there was no one."

There was no one out there either. Just the shadows making silhouettes in the dark. Whoever did this was fast and bold. Shooting at two officers in front of a cops bar. Not everyone would take that chance. Even the biggest moron would know he'd be hunted down instantly. Maybe that's why he chose for a fast get away, maybe a shooter on a motor.

Had they heard the engine of a motor? It had been so loud in the bar. No, there were no tire marks.

They were all still trying to figure out things in their mind, when they already heard the sirens in the distance. The bar owner probably had called 911. Maybe it would come in time for the officer Andy and Cohen were doing CPR on. Sharon heard Andy talking to him, encouraging him to hold on just a little while longer. He sounded so gentle and comforting. The Andy she knew so well, and how different from the hot head, so many others knew. He told her earlier he was proud of her, but she couldn't be more proud of him either.

Zygerski knelt down at the second victim. Or maybe the first. They couldn't tell by the posture of the bodies.

"Careful, this is not our crime scene."

They were cops, so this wasn't their crime scene, no matter how bad they wanted it to be. Now they could only stand there, holding the perimeter and doing nothing more.

Still Zygerski squinted his eyes, beckoning Sharon to come over. "Bit large, huh?"

Sharon crouched down through her knees, looking a the puncture wound of the bullet. She frowned. "That's a rifle wound."

She sounded certain. If anyone knew her facts it was Sharon Elliot. A riffle meant more distance. There was no way to predict the angle, not with this not being their crime scene.

While everyone looked around to see the flashing orange and blue lights of the approaching ambulance, Sharon looked up. What if the shooter had been on the roof? It would explain why he got away so fast. She looked back at the bullet wound, before she turned around. The opposite of the alley, that's why they hadn't seen it coming. Too far up to hear the clicking of the riffle when the shooter loaded it. Even if they hadn't been with their back to it, it was too dark to see anything happen before it was too late.

For a moment she stared, as she saw the small round orange flicker. A frown between her eyebrows. The seconds before it dawned on her seemed to take minutes. The guy was still up there. Just as that thought passed her lips, gunshots followed.

"Andy, get down!"

Simultaneously she pulled on Zygerski's sleeve, getting themselves as flat on the ground as possible. Phelps and Keegan took cover, drawing their guns, while their eyes scanned the dark.

"Up on the roof!"

Sanders and Dixon were the first to return fire from behind a container. It was useless, their guns not a match for the riffle up on the roof. They better try to get away, as right now they were all like a bunch of sitting ducks, but was moving the best option? Sharon's heart was beating in her throat, while she heard the gunshots erupt. Another gunshot, a hiss, a curse and then silence, only the sound of her own heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: ****not my characters, just playing with them.**

Chapter four

The black night sky, not indicating anymore how late it was. It could be hours that passed already. The orange lights of the ambulance, replaced by the flickering blue of the police cars. Red tape. Guys in suits with small notebooks.

They were drained, emotional and physical. Being the first ones on scene, they'd been drilled by Internal Affairs. Who said what? Who fired when? All being separated from one another.

It was too much. Two police officers were shot. One killed, the other.. they didn't even know as no one answered their questions. They'd been shot at. Sitting ducks, until the shooting ceased.

One of them wounded. They weren't even sure how bad that was, because of Internal Affairs separating them all. Medics that arrived on the third ambulance taking over. That was the last glance they had exchanged. How long ago was that? Sharon was done with the questions. She answered them twice already. What more did they want?

Sharon chew on her lower lip, while she rubbed her forehead, with her blood stained fingers. They trembled lightly and she knew that if this would continue any longer, she'd be on the verge of tears. Why wouldn't they let this go? They had answered everything already. They could do this later. They shouldn't be there. They should be at the hospital. He'd insisted the bullet hadn't done any harm. That cheeky grin on his face, as she put it in her lap, shushing him, comforting him. No matter how many times he told them he was fine, all she could think of was the blood and his pale face. He was in the hospital now and they didn't even know how he was doing. They wouldn't answer their questions.

The flash lights of the press hurt her burning eyes. They probably knew even more than they did. The events of the evening taking its toll on her. Tears already pinching her eyes. One moment they had been celebrating her promotion, the next... all hell broke lose.

SASASASASASASASASASASASAAASASASASAAAAASASASASASASASASA

Diane stared at the screen, remote control in her trembling hands, her heart beating so loud it became hard to make sense of the reporter. Officer involved shooting. One dead. Two wounded. How long before they would come to your doorstep? Would you hear it on the news sooner?

Mark touched her shoulders, flattening his hands, warmth spreading through her body. Gently kneading the tense muscles. He knew what his wife was afraid of. It wasn't like it couldn't happen. They'd been there once already. Sharon fighting for her life in the ICU. She must have had an angel watching over her back then, she had survived.

Last time, Mark had been in the hospital, when she was brought in. They had known fast. Antagonizing hours ahead of them.

"They would have called me, Diane."

Not when their daughter was the deceased officer in question.

"Sweetheart, what would Sharon do in a bar, hm? "

"It's a cops bar."

"Still…."

"I don't know, celebrate her promotion. Don't they do those sort of things?"

"Promotion?"

A weak smile covered her lips. "They promoted her to Detective."

"Already?"

Diane nodded, with the gleam of a proud mother, in her eyes. She knew the job was dangerous, but it made Sharon happy.

Mark brief kissed the top of her head. "She's okay…"

She had to be. The last time they spoke it had been in a argument. He couldn't think about never holding her in his arms again, tell her he was sorry, that he loved her. She could not be dead.

"Mark, I just have the feeling she was there."

"Sweetheart, you're making yourself crazy over thinking."

"She would have called, Mark. If she was okay she would have called. She'd know I'd worry. Can't you go to the hospital, see what you can find out?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want to leave you alone."

"In case they ring our doorbell and tell me she's dead, right?"

"No. Our daughter is not dead, okay? We'll both go to the hospital, see what we can find out."

Mark took her hand, squeezed it lightly, before he kissed it.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASAS

Hamilton was outraged. How much longer would it take? One of their own was at the hospital. They should be over there, instead of answering those ridiculous questions over and over again. With his hands in his pockets he walked over to the one questioning Elliot. Walking closer he saw the strain in her eyes. If he wouldn't know better he'd say she was on the verge of tears. It was always a wakeup call when a police officer was shot. Suddenly you would realize it could be you next. Elliot had even been in the middle of the second round of fire.

"I already told you that…"

Hamilton heard her voice quiver.

"Tell me again."

"Enough."

Sharon looked at Hamilton's stern face. He squared his chest. His eyes daring the man to continue.

"I will take my people to the hospital. If you want to talk to them, tomorrow is another day."

"Sir, procedure says we question all the officers involved, preferably on scene."

"And you have. You have asked them your questions and they all have been more than cooperative."

Well,… most of them, as they heard the angry voice echoing from the walls in the alley.

"I already spelled it out to you morons. I was the one trying to keep one of our own alive and then I was shot at. I'm lucky to be standing here without a puncture wound somewhere in my body."

Hamilton smiled at Sharon, before he looked at the man from Internal Affairs.

"Now I need to take her with me to make sure your colleague there will stay in one piece."

Hamilton cupped her elbow with his hand and guided her with him. Even in the blue lighting, they could see his face was an angry red.

"I need you to calm down. Commander, it looks like your Detective here has a serious anger management problem."

Sharon saw just by watching his body language, his muscles flexing in the back, that he was about to explode. Gently touching the crook of his elbow. He whirls around at her touch, his anger disappearing as he looks in her eyes.

The moment he looked at her, he saw the strain in her eyes. Tears threatened to fill them. His heartbeat slowed. His anger gone. She didn't need him held up longer by IA, she needed him. He didn't believe he'd ever seen her this upset before, at work.

She had yelled at him to get down. The fear and panic in her voice still made his heart beat faster. His heart pounding, while the gunshots kept ringing through the air, knowing exactly how exposed she was, they all had been .

Everything had seemed to go so fast. The minutes before went by in slow motion, but after the gunshots stopped all hell broke loose. Although he had heard Cohen's curse, his eyes had sought out Sharon's first. He had to know she was okay, taking cover and helping Cohen had come second. It had been reassuring to have her near, helping Cohen together, even forgiving him for that cheeky grin on his face, when he realized his head lay in Sharon's lap.

It came too close. Cohen was one of them. It wasn't like they didn't know how dangerous their profession was. Both were shot before. This had seemed like an execution though. This wasn't shot at in the line of duty. They'd been targets . Sharon took it hard. Maybe it was them being in a relationship now, her worries for him. The thought of losing him.

Andy reached out, his hand touching her cheek, totally ignoring the IA guy behind them. He didn't have to ask her, whether she was okay. Andy saw it in her eyes. "It will be okay, hon."

She stepped closer. Whispering as she only wanted him to hear. "I'm worried about Cohen."

"He'll be fine. You saw the way he looked up at you. No need to revive him anymore."

A smile cracked her lips Andy squeezed her cheek, smiling. "That's more like it."

Hamilton interrupted the moment. "I'll take my people to the hospital."

"Fine, the ones who haven't discharged their weapon."

"Flynn, you take Elliot? I'll take Zygerski."

"Yes, Sir."

Andy put his hand on the small of her back, giving the IA guy a look while they passed.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS ASASASASASAS SASASA

Sharon could feel the eyes burn at her. The hospital staff, who clearly remembered them as the investigating officers of one of their previous cases. There were also the many police officers, who had gathered around in the lobby. That's what you did. You'd wait, show the family your support, donate blood. And clearly it was a male cops thing as they all looked at her. Reassuring Andy stroke her back, walking on until they found their Commander.

"Any word?"

"He's still in surgery."

It wasn't the news they were hoping for, but it didn't have to be necessarily bad.

"What about the other officer?"

Hamilton looked down. Bad news. "They say he was in a very bad shape when he came here. Apparently the bullet that hit Cohen exited and entered him as well. His prospects aren't good."

Sharon swallowed, allowing Andy to kiss the side of her face. This was hitting her hard, making her more emotional than normal.

Andy was glad she let him comfort her. He needed to feel her, love her. It had been such a close call, for both of them. The distance between Cohen and him nothing more than a few inches.

"Hon, I need to call my parents. Let them know I'm okay. You won't believe how fast this news travels, even to New York."

"Of course." She smiled. "Send them my love too."

"Sure."

"I better call my mom as well."

Andy nodded.

"Be right back."

She blushed a bit as she caught Hamilton's stare.

"You're good for him. He changed a one hundred and eighty degrees."

"I don't know about that. He's always been this Andy."

"Hm, you bring him to the surface, though."

Mark saw her standing from afar, her hair color standing out in the crowd. Working his way through the many police officers. Diane was still at the ER, she had to check that out first. When he saw the first uniform, he simply followed him.

"Sharon?"

She turned around as she heard her father's voice. His eyes looked panicked.

"Daddy.."

They hadn't been on speaking terms lately, but it passed her lips before she knew it. He looked her over, to make sure she was really okay. His worry quick fading, frustration taking over.

"Why didn't you call that you were okay? Do you have any idea how frightened we've been? We saw on the news that an officer was killed.. others wounded. "

"I …"

"What did you believe we'd think? Your mom is a mess."

"I…"

"She was convinced something was wrong with you, cause if you were okay you would have called!"

Andy quickened his pace, as he heard the yelling. With the state of mind Sharon was in now, he knew this was too much. "That's enough." His eyes looked stern, locking onto her father's grey blues.

"We worry day in day out, do you even realize that?"

His voice was still harsh, Sharon biting her lip, too choked up to trust herself to speak.

"Hey, I said that was enough."

Diane saw Andy's angry frown, Sharon healthy, but on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?"

Mark looked away. Diane focused on Sharon, her face gentle, happy. "Thank God you are okay. I was so worried about you." Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she just held on very tight.

"I'm sorry…"

Diane backed away, seeing the tears rim her eyes. "Oh sweetie, it's okay.." She wiped a lock of her hair from her forehead, tugging it behind her ear. "Sweetheart, it's okay."

Diane looked over her shoulder at Mark. He felt sorry for letting himself go, she could tell he did. Apparently he'd been a lot more worried than he had led on.

"Your daddy and I were only very worried."

"I just arrived here, we were held on scene to answer question. I couldn't call, I was about to…"

"Sweetheart, you were there?"

Sharon looked down at her blood stained hands. Cohen's blood. It could have been Andy's.

Diane followed her gaze and saw her bloodstained hands, trembling. Mark saw it too. Instantly worried. He reached out for her hand.

"You're sure you're okay?"

Sharon pulled away from his hand. Pain in her eyes. Mark had been too harsh with her. This was not the way to make things up with her.

Diane hadn't missed her daughter's reaction either. Andy's protective stance said enough as well. She approached Sharon, trying to get her attention back.

"Were either of you injured in a way?"

Saron shook her head. Not finding her voice.

"One of our colleagues." Andy neglected to tell them Sharon and he could have just as easy been hit.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. He was conscious afterwards."

"Hit in his shoulder, clear through."

"They won't tell us more than that he is in surgery."

Diane looked at Mark, a plea in her eyes, as she could tell how worried their daughter was about her colleague.

"What's his name?" Her father's voice was warm and calm now.

"Cohen."

He nodded and walked away. Diane pulled Sharon back in her arms, feeling her trembling. She wondered whether it was because of what she went through or Marks's outburst, maybe both.

Sharon didn't care that the other officers might think of her, as a girl needing her mom so bad, but she couldn't stop holding on to her. Burying her face in the crook of her mom's neck. Taking in the familiar scent of her perfume. The fragrance of lavender and roses calmed her. Reminded her of the time when she was little and crawled on her mom's lap, seeking her warmth, comfort, safety. She was overwhelmed by all kinds of emotions, she couldn't place.

Sharon held on to her for dear life. The way she used to after one of those horrific nightmares she used to have. Her mom stroke her hair. Making sounds of comfort. Diane's eyes travelled towards Andy. His eyes looked painful. Hovering as close as he could, in case Sharon needed him. He looked a bit confused as well and if she was honest, so was she. Diane hadn't expected Sharon to react like this. Not in front of her male colleagues.

Wiping some tears from her cheek, Sharon backed away blushing.

"I don't know what got in to me."

"That's alright, sweetie."

Diane smiles as she touched her cheek. Sharon really had no idea what got into her, it was like the flood gates had opened and she couldn't' close them anymore. She didn't even know why she was crying. Cohen would be alright. It could have been worse. It all could have been so much worse.

Andy wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her real close, kissing the back of her head.

"Everything's gonna be fine, hon."

Mark saw Sharon enveloped in Andy's arms. Strong broad arms, gently rocking her. His lips kissing her hair, mumbling soothing words. Maybe it was the first time it actually dawned on him that Andy Flynn was there to stay. They were a couple. He tried to remember a time when Sharon had been that close to Jack. Diane reminded him before, that he hadn't liked Jack in the beginning either. Maybe it was time he would give Andy Flynn the benefit of a doubt. If only Sharon would talk to him.

"Your colleague is recovering from surgery. Doing as well as can be expected."

"So he will be okay?"

"It's expected he'll make a full recovery."

With a smile on her face Sharon turned towards Andy. He smiled as well. It was good news.

"Told you that you revived him."

Shaking her head, Sharon allowed her forehead to rest on his chest. It moved from chuckling as well, eager to wrap his arms around her again. His hand lazily stroking her neck.

Diane leaned into Mark, glad to see their daughter relieved. Andy seemed good for her. Their interaction so natural, instinctive. They knew exactly what the other needed. Her happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a woman cry out. All turned towards the sound. A young woman in tears, held up on her feet by two police officers.

Sharon's hand clutched Andy's shirt. Her mind wandering off to a dark place. A place where she would be in that woman's shoes. Where she would hear her loved one had died, killed by the bullet of some psychopath. Her heart clenched by the idea of having to go on without Andy. Feeling his cold skin, no fluttering heartbeat within his chest, the flutter, which soothed her so many times.

Andy closed his eyes, pulling Sharon tighter against his chest. Being grateful he had her in his arms safe and sound. It could have ended a lot different today. Both of them could be in that woman's position. They came close, too close, but that was their job. He'd once seen her shot, because of his own stupidity. He remembered the fear, the desperation, the guilt. He could only hope he'd never have to go through that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**an: I know very long time, sorry... I feel like I am on repeat. I kinda forgot about this fic again, until I accidently got into a conversation with a very sweet person on instagram. Felt very embarrassed to mention my own fic. I know I have some very faithful readers, but I don't see myself as this great writer you know.**

**So basically you all owe this update to her, as she made my month just now, by the way she reacted to hearing I was the writer of this series. **

**I hope this helps you all get through these very difficult times we are all in. I am sure you all saw Mary's wonderful posts. It is so so good to just listen to her and feed myself with her possitivity.**

**I hope you and your loved ones are all safe and will stay safe! This too will pass.**

**the characters are not mine, well some of them, but playing with the others :)**

Chapter five

This wasn't the first time she had believed to wear her new Detective's uniform. Sharon had been proud of her promotion, but standing here today it all seemed so unimportant. Seeing those young patrol officers in a pool of their own blood, being directly targeted themselves had been a huge wake up call. Still she couldn't think of quitting her job. It was far too important. They put away the bad guys. They all knew there were risks involved. You could read it on each and every single one of the faces of the officers present.

She wished she could feel the warmth of Andy's hand in hers now. She was still able to feel his lips on hers. His eyes had sparkled as he had fumbled with her tie, lingered his fingers on the insignia's that indicated her new rank. Andy wouldn't allow a moment to pass in which he wouldn't show her how proud he was of her. It always caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. Each time falling in love all over again.

Their division stood on the second row. She was standing next to Phelps and Keegan. Andy further down, next to Hamilton, as he was a member of the Homicide Division, the longest. In reality he was only a few steps away, but right now she just needed his warmth and love.

Sharon believed she was used to these funerals by now. She'd been to too many, but this one seemed different. Sharon had been there, when they had died. They'd been the first ones on scene. One moment they'd been celebrating her promotion, the other they had entered hell, waiting like sitting ducks while a mad man fired at them.

Looking at the parents of the fallen officer, she couldn't block images of her own parents. At days like these, she realized what she put them through. Sharon had been the one who had made this decision but they had to live with it as well. Sharon didn't want to think too long about that. There was a risk, but police officers weren't shot in Los Angeles every day.

Andy could sense Sharon's unease. Since the shooting she woke up several times during the night, screaming. A sheer panic in her eyes, which wouldn't leave them, not before he would take her face in both of his hands, calling her name, until he would be able to bring her back from wherever she was.

Sharon never recalled afterwards, but he could imagine what she was reliving in her dreams. They saw some horrific things in their occupation. Many of them were tortured by nightmares. It was probably the reason why so many grabbed the bottle as well. Cops were a bar's best customers. In fact they would all go there for a last toast on their fallen colleague after the service.

Andy didn't like going to these funerals. It made him aware of how dangerous his profession was. What he risked day in day out, that it could be his parents being presented that American flag one day. Since the day his feelings for Sharon awakened, he'd either imagine her heart broken or him devastated. He was glad to hear the salute shots, as they banished those dire thoughts from his mind, another funeral was over. There was another one, a day from now, but he didn't want to think about that. The next hurdle he would have to take was the toasting. Entering a bar was always a challenge. He'd might have to go to a meeting later today. Although he hadn't been there as frequent as he'd been before Sharon practically moved in with him. It was so easy to talk to Sharon. She didn't judge him. She never did, no matter what. Sharon listened when he needed her to. She comforted him at other times. For now he just needed her warmth.

Sharon crinched inward as she heard the salute shots. The gunshots from the other night too fresh in mind. Her thoughts were so far away, that she only noticed the service had ended, when she startled because of the touch of a hand on her back.

"Hey you okay?"

Andy's voice was always a bit lower, when he was concerned about her. Gentle and warm, just like the hand on her back. Her eyes fluttered up at him.

"Hm-mm."

Although it wasn't even a word, he heard a slight tremble in her voice. Her eyes looked up at him, but her mind still seemed elsewhere , at least partially. The salute shots probably the reason for Sharon's distraction.

"Ready?"

Sharon nodded, even leaned into him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wasn't like herself lately. Before she would've been adamant not to show anyone her weaknesses. She would have sought him out at home, only allowed herself then to seek out his arm for support. Andy felt better comforting her, although it worried him a bit as well. She wasn't like her usual self lately, but maybe he was simply over thinking it all, was this just a new stage in their relationship.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The Chief of Police raised his glass. "To Laurence Daniels."

The pub filled to the rim with police officers, all raising their glass, mimicking their Chief's words in unison. What followed was silence. The men, as Sharon could positively say she was the only woman in the room, all raised their glass and emptied it in one draft. Being part of the LAPD was being part of this ritual. She always felt uneasy though. For several reasons. No matter what she did, she wasn't going to be a part of them. All eyes wandered off to her at some point, making her feel looked at.

It was a relief to feel Andy nearby. She knew he was uncomfortable too. For different reasons of course. He'd been part of this 'club' for several years. Sharon couldn't even imagine Andy as anything else than a cop. It wasn't like he wasn't smart enough. If he wanted to he could have become a lawyer. Andy fought against injustice though. Being a cop was in his mind and in his blood. It was a strange kind of dedication. Sharon loved him for it. She loved everything about the man. Sharon rubbed his arm, knowing it was difficult for a recovering alcoholic to be in a pub.

"Are you alright?"

She had the sweetest of smiles. Andy gently touched the corner of her mouth, widening her smile.

"I'm fine now." What he didn't tell her was that he might need a meeting later, but it was evident that she knew.

Andy knew that these gatherings were part of the process. A few years ago he'd be the one, who'd stay the longest in the pub. Who'd drink until everything inside him felt numb. Allowing alcohol to chase away all the darkness which had accumulated around him. Now he couldn't wait for the perfect opportunity to slip out of there. As their Chief began his speech, he knew the moment hadn't come yet.

" We've lost two of our own this week. Two young men who were dedicated to protect others, the civilians of our town."

The volume of his voice seemed to increase with each word that passed his lips.

"They were killed without mercy. Several other colleagues shot at as they tried to safe Laurence Daniels' life."

Sharon swallowed as images of that night flashed in front of her eyes. That feeling of being shot at like a couple of sitting ducks twisting her stomach. Maybe it were those images, which caused that nauseated feeling that lingered in her stomach. She hadn't eaten much at breakfast, the nausea chasing away any hunger she felt earlier.

Andy frowned as he looked at Sharon. Her face was paling. He lightly touched her elbow, but all the response he received was her shaking her head for a brief moment.

"We won't rest until we've found the scum bag that got it in his psychotic brain to target one of us. Finding their killer will be the highest priority. Any other case can wait. We won't let anyone threaten the LAPD! We won't allow anyone to target us!"

A shudder went through Sharon's body as she heard her fellow officers cheer. Until this guy was caught there wouldn't be a police officer in Los Angeles, who wouldn't be out hunting for him. Officially it wasn't their case, but there wouldn't be another case on their board until this one was caught. You protected your own. That was almost like a code of honor within the LAPD.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Although Andy and she were the only ones sober, everyone was present in the murder room. All of them listening to Commander Hamilton, who stood in front of the board. The pictures of the fallen officers taped on it, above their pictures 'victims' in white chalk, their names in the same white underneath it. Their eyes were almost haunting. Their Commander telling them that every piece of evidence were to be shared with the division in charge. This case was high priority, every ongoing case on the back burner. It would mean overtime for everyone, as long as it would take for this killer to be caught. They would all go out on the streets. Go out on patrol, visit every local weapon dealer, make arrests, put pressure on the right people so someone would crack and come up with valuable information.

Andy walked passed her desk, expecting her to follow him to the locker room for a change in clothes. From the corner of his eyes he saw her sit down on his chair, her eyes closed.

From his office Hamilton saw Sharon stop her step and instead lowered herself onto Andy's desk chair. Closing her eyes as she sat down.

Planning to follow Andy to the locker room, her brain suddenly clouded over with lightheadedness. Instinctively she paused her step, her hand searching for the nearest place to sit down. Sharon closed her eyes to get a grip on it. Blaming it on not having eaten enough. She breathed slowly, her eyes only opening , as she felt Andy's hand on her knee and shoulder.

He hovered over her. A deep frown between his eyebrows, as he looked concerned at Sharon. "Hon, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look the part."

"Andy."

"You are sitting down, eyes closed, something is wrong."

"I felt a bit light headed, it has passed already. I haven't eaten much, that must be it."

"And you look dead pale."

"That's called having a fair complexion." She raised her eyebrow, whatever had made her sit down had passed now.

Still Andy wasn't willing to simply let it go. "I'm taking you home."

"Andy."

"Not up for debate."

"We should be out looking…"

"Not tonight, I'm taking you home. Do not move from that chair, until I clear this with the Commander."

Hamilton looked up already as Andy knocked on his door. "Everything okay with Elliot?"

"She says she's fine."

Hamilton smiled, Andy knew her well. "You want to take her home?"

Andy nodded.

"Alright. Take her home, I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Hamilton knew Andy would only worry about her if he'd keep them there. He needed them both on high alert. He was not going to lose any of his officers.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon smiled as Andy handed her a cup of tea, before he crawled into bed with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, … I told you I felt faint, because I hadn't eaten yet."

She smiled triumphant, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. Your cooking is always delicious."

"I love to cook for you, hon."

Sharon put down the cup of tea on her night stand. Wrapping her arms around his chest, so she could lean into him. Andy instantly pulled her closer, murmuring 'I love you' on top of her head.

"Hmmmm."

Sharon could feel him smile.

"It's nice to forget everything for a while. "

"We came a bit too close, right?"

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, Sharon. In fact I'm planning to marry you, have lots of babies…"

He held her by her shoulders, so he could look at her. She was quiet, he wondered whether he had pushed her, talking about marriage and children.

"We've never really talked about that, have we?"

When had he began to read her silence? She studied his eyes, searching for hurt. Sharon didn't want him to think because of her reaction that she didn't love him. She loved him so much. She wanted to do it right this time though, as everything with Jack had gone so wrong.

"I do love you, Andy, so very much, more than I've ever loved a man, but…"

"You need time, and that's okay, Sharon. I will give you all the time in the world. We have more than enough time ahead of us and in the mean time I relish to have you this close to me and all to myself."

Andy captured her lips with his, feeling its softness, its warmth, something that was a mixture of her and the cinnamon tea, he just brought her. He could feel her breasts press onto his chest, her hands seeking his nape as she answered his kiss, deepening it. Andy could already feel a part of his body reacting to her touches and kisses. Her right knee pressed between his legs, pushing them apart. He knew she must feel what she did to him.

"Is it okay for us to practice?"

Recently they moved beyond the condom stage. It felt so good to feel her warmth, how wet she was, how her walls took grip on his member, but if she needed him to wear it, he would. Her body language before had made it more than clear to him they'd make small steps. They still had plenty of time for children, a marriage, probably in a different order as Sharon was a good Catholic girl. One of the reasons why his mother loved her so much.

Sharon knew what he has asking. It was fine though, she was on birth control. She had been from the time she dated Jack. Yes she went to church, but she was a modern woman as well, times were changing. She had wanted independency first and it wasn't the right time for a child yet. Sharon wasn't too sure, whether Jack had understood her decision. Andy did. Her hands pulled his face near, capturing him in a kiss, so he'd get his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**an: An update today. I have been enjoying to read all of your predictions. Some of you hear weddingbells and see diapers in the foreseeable future. I have smiled a few times, and I won't tell you why. I can't because that would spoil things. Thank you for the reviews. I haven't found the energy to answer them all, like usual. Sorry for that, but I have enjoyed seeing familiar names and reading your thoughts. I would like to welcome Thaleis von Paris, who left me a lengthy comment, which was just what I needed on this for me, gloomy day. So I decided to post a new chapter today. Hope you will enjoy it during these difficult times. Please, all stay healthy and safe!**

** not my characters just playing with them.**

Chapter six

Andy smiled at Sharon from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry after last night."

Sharon's lips curved.

"Pancakes?"

"One please."

"You need to eat well we have a long day ahead of us."

"We can grab lunch later."

"Yeah we can. Lucky for you I know the best places around this town."

Sharon hadn't paid a lot of attention to the tour around town, when she was still in the Academy. The first of her patrol days had been about where to go for free lunches, free dry cleaners. Apparently the people in town were very eager to help a police officer. She had felt uncomfortable back then. A 'thank you' shouldn't be needed, they chose to do this job. When she had voiced her discomfort, after insisting on paying in a diner, they had accused her of being a snobby little rich girl. Not everyone was so lucky to have daddy's allowance to fall back on. They told her she had embarrassed the diner owner as well.

She had felt relieved when she'd gotten the opportunity to work within the Homicide division. They still had field work, but not being out on the streets day in day out. She didn't know how to behave, the language, poorly aware she didn't fit in.

"Sharon?"

Andy looked questioning at her, she wondered whether she had missed his question.

"Your pancake is getting cold."

She smiled apologetic, using her fork and knife to dissect the small golden pancake in eatable squares.

"What's bothering you?"

It was stupid to think about the time she didn't fit in. Andy was her partner now. He knew her, he understood her. He'd pay at a diner, because he felt it was the right thing to do. Because like her he made the choice to become a police officer out of love for fighting what was right.

"It will all be fine. The LAPD has declared open season on this guy. He'll be caught in a matter of days."

Sharon wasn't too sure of that. The killer had acted like a cat in the night, been invisible like a ghost. She had a bad feeling about it all.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMC

There was a buzz at the station, as if you could feel the adrenaline pumping through everyone's bodies. The death of a police officer felt like a threat to everyone working there. All leaves had been revoked, it was hard to imagine so many people working there. It was strange to see the increase of patrol cars on the streets. And the police officers were angry. Anyone coming in their way was arrested, tempting them almost to resist their arrest. Sharon's eyes had widened, frozen in her step as an officer slammed the guy he had arrested into the wall. Andy's hand had pressed on her back, urging her to move on, walking to their car, to start their round.

He was so much better in dealing with this. Sharon couldn't stop feeling on edge.

Andy saw her staring out of the window. A lot more quiet than he was used from her. He laid his hand on her upper leg, gently rubbing it, squeezing it. In the car they were alone, under no one's scrutiny. No one to judge Sharon, or their relationship. Sharon continued to stare out of the window. She was probably on edge, because she never experienced this before. Of course there had been others killed in the line of duty, but never directly targeted like this. He'd seen her reaction in the hallway before, something she would call police brutality and the officers acting out on frustration and anger.

"When one of us is targeted, there's a certain kind of tension building up from anger and frustration. Think about it. We want justice, that feeling is even stronger when one of us is targeted. "

"Blind rage can lead to disaster."

Andy briefly met her eyes, as she finally looked at him.

"It could lead to more deaths. You don't think straight in anger, it affects your instinct, your intuition, things we have to rely on."

Andy knew that all too well, before Sharon came along, he had a serious anger management problem and it got him into trouble more than once.

"Hm-mm, I agree. I promise I won't do anything stupid. And I know my partners middle name is calm, so.."

That earned him a smile. Sharon knew he was right. She didn't have to worry over Andy losing it. He was able to restrain himself just fine. She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Visit one of my contacts. I know he's sold some weapons from under the counter in the past."

"Do you believe he's still having this side business?"

"No, he's turned into an honest citizen, but he might know who's still in the business."

Sharon nodded, it sounded like a sensible step.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMMCCMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Deciding to let Andy do all the talking, as this was his contact, Sharon studied him. She loved that jovial grin on his face. The way his eyes sparkled like a naughty little boy.

"Nigel, my man. Long time no see."

It didn't matter whether Andy smiled, the man seemed nervous by his presence, maybe even had hoped to never see him again.

"Flynn, indeed it's been a long time."

Sharon saw him fumble with his fingers.

"We need to have a talk."

"Hey, I'm an honest man these days. A good honest citizen."

The man rambled, causing Sharon to raise her eyebrow. The ones who were so quick to say that they were honest citizens, probably weren't squeaky clean.

Nigel's heart beat faster, Flynn's presence making him nervous, but the woman who came in with him was even worse. Her green eyes burning, the scrutinizing way she raised her eyebrow. Maybe she was from the income tax bureau. She looked the part with her jacket and shiny black high heels. She didn't believe him, he could tell. She must know.

"Look I might have been a bit creative with the numbers of my income taxes, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Her eyes squinted, giving him the feeling he wanted to run. Desperate he looked at Flynn.

"Come on Flynn, you know me. I'm not a bad guy. Lady he can vouch for me."

"Is that so?"

"Come on, Flynn, since when do you work with the tax bureau anyway? I thought you were in homicide."

"Still am. Just accompanying Miss Elliot."

Nigel bended over to him. "Don't leave me alone with her."

Andy frowned, so he could keep himself from laughing. Nigel seemed a bit frightened of Sharon.

"I might be able to do you a favor, if you will do me a favor."

He whispered. "That stare of hers, she looks like one of those pit bulls."

"I know her pretty well, if you know what I mean."

Sharon wasn't sure whether she liked Andy's grin and accompanied wink.

"Hey I'll do whatever you want me to. "

With a smile on his face Andy turned to Sharon.

"Why don't you wait in the car for me, hon. I'm sure Mr. Hammond here is able to clear some things up."

She raised her eyebrow again, when he called her 'hon'. Slightly pissed, as he was behaving like a true macho. For a moment she stood there, staring at him, until she decided this was for the greater good. Without a word she turned to walk out.

"You sure you two are close, she didn't look so happy there. I don't want this to reflect bad on me."

"Don't you worry, she's .."

His sentence was cut short as he heard gunfire.

'Sharon'

He should have stayed with her. Don't leave your partner. His heartbeat in his throat as he ran out of the shop

Sharon had just opened the car door as she heard the gunshots. She bended through her knees for cover, her eyes scanning the surroundings. Sharon couldn't make out any immediate threat. People were running in panic, screams, still she could only hear her own heart pounding loud in her throat. Which mad man would get into a gun fight while the town was literally crawling with police?

"Sharon?!"

She looked over her shoulder towards Andy. He had his weapon drawn.

"I'm fine. I don't believe it was here, it was nearby though."

Andy clenched his teeth, entering the car, while Sharon did as well.

'To all units. This is Officer Petry, I need assistance. We're under fire, I repeat we're under fire…'

Sharon heard the panic in his voice, distracting her from hearing their location, or Andy.

"Sharon."

He touched her leg to get her attention.

"Call dispatch, we're nearby, we'll head over."

She nodded, willing her hand to stay steady as she reached for the radio, cleared her throat, so her voice wouldn't tremble.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Both of them jumped out of the car, weapons drawn, relying on their training, their instinct and each other. Andy went out in front. It wasn't even something they would discuss, Andy went up in front, Sharon would have his back.

The sound of another gunshot, a lot closer this time. Images of that other night flashed before her, the sound the same, only this time it was broad daylight. It sounded like the bullet came from the same riffle.

As they rounded the corner they saw the two patrol officers, one in the car opening, the other in the distance, just as a black hooded figure disappeared from sight.

Andy moved forward, while Sharon crouched down beside the patrol officer. Her fingers sought a pulse, although his eyes had a blank stare, the stare of the death, making his blue eyes even paler. It was the eerie way they clouded over with this white mist, like it showed like that how the soul had left its body.

There was no pulse, still she stared. She might forget names, she was terrible remembering names, but she was good with faces. She knew him, they'd been at the academy together. They probably both had been.

Sharon couldn't move, only stare, until another gunshot got her out of her haze.

'Andy.'

Her heart raged. She was supposed to have his back. Adrenaline shot through her body as she sprinted down the alley. Her heartbeat frantic, as she saw Andy on the ground.

"Andy !?"

Sharon raised her gun, seeing the black figure in the distance. She fired her gun, knowing the distance was too big, she fired it anyway. That guy wouldn't turn around again and shoot at them. She couldn't go in pursuit, not without Andy. He might need help. He'd probably kill her himself, if she would.

When she was sure they were safe, she turned back to Andy.

"Andy?! Andy?!"

He frowned, grunting as he heard Sharon's panicked voice. She might need him. He dove down when the guy fired. The pavement a lot harder than he had calculated.

"Andy?!"

Sharon came closer. Was he hit? She sounded like he was. Andy pushed himself up by his hands, his bones sore. That would be bruises tonight.

She was so worried, her heart did not stop racing, although she saw him get up on his hands and knees. He might be shot anyway. He was stubborn enough to get up. Andy saw the panic in her eyes, as they shifted left and right, inspecting his body, searching for bullet holes, other injuries. Her eyes tearing up as she realized he was okay.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I was supposed to have your back."

"Looks to me like you did, hon."

Sharon shook her head. He hadn't seen her this upset before. Her face paling more each minute that passed. Andy's frown deepened, taking her face in both of his hands, trying to calm her.

"You did fine, hon."

"They're…they're…"

"They're dead, I know. We were already too late when we arrived. There was nothing more we could do."

"I was distracted.."

Andy pulled her in his arms, feeling her tremble.

"A few seconds."

"Long enough for him to shoot at you. What if…"

"Nothing happened, Sharon."

"But.."

"And nothing is going to happen."

Andy rocked her in his arms, gently squeezing her neck , until they heard the sirens of their back up.

Four police officers shot in just a matter of days. It could be either coincidence or someone was targeting them. Hunting them . All the time they were questioned by Internal Affairs, Andy kept his eye on Sharon. It wouldn't surprise him if this was the same guy and that he would have the audacity to return to the crime scene, make more victims. The first shooting happened in front of a cop's bar, it was clear he felt cocky enough to attack them on their turf.

These days he acted on instinct, as it came to being close with Sharon, while they were at work. These were different circumstances. Andy put his hands on her shoulders, as he approached her from the back, rubbing them as he wasn't sure how far she would allow him to go.

Sharon stared at the patrol car, the door on the passenger side still opened. Blood sprayed on the window. Officer Petry had been shot twice, in his abdomen, but the fatal shot entered the back of his head, in what looked like shot in execution style. It was new information, this guy targeted cops to execute them. If this was the same guy. Sharon seemed convinced of that as well.

Andy pulled her against his chest.

"Let's get you home."

Sharon shook her head unable to turn her sight away from the patrol car.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me take you home. You look really pale, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine.. .It's just…"."

As she remained silent he let go of her and walked in front of her. His finger tilting her chin as her gaze wouldn't leave the patrol car.

"Look at me."

Sharon swallowed, fighting her tears, or looking directly in Andy's eyes.

"I knew them, they were in my class at the Academy."

It was a whisper, a tremble to her voice. He didn't care who surrounded them, who watched them, he took her in his arms and held her as tight as he possibly could.


End file.
